Criminal Visions
by thedeliriousauthor
Summary: When a mysteriuos man gives Raven a pill that gives her nonstop visions whenever she wants them, he uses her nonstop vision for his own evil plans. please R
1. Chapter One: Paranormal Visit

** A Paranormal Visit**

The alarm clock screamed in Raven's ear. "Oh snap! I forgot to turn the alarm clock off last night. I am so glad it is Saturday, because I am going to back to sleep!" she muttered.

But she could not because a vision slapped her in the face. She saw a shadowy figure at the Baxter's front door. The figure was frantically knocking on the door. Nobody was answering it. Maybe because she was the only one home. "Yes!" she exclaimed when she snapped back into reality. The vision freaked her out a little, so she decided to get out of bed. She needed to anyways. She was sure her parents had left a list of chores to do.

She put on her house shoes, when she heard a sudden banging. Then it stopped. Raven rushed downstairs. She saw the shadowy figure outside of the door. "Just like my vision," she said real distantly.

She walked to the door and thought, "I hope it isn't no fine boy, cause I sure look like a mess." She opened the door. A middle-aged man was standing in the threshold to the Baxter's resident. He looked rushed and excited.

"Hello, Raven," he began, "I am Doctor Bennet, head of the Paranormal Insights. I have just figured out an amazing discovery that highly concerns you!"

She looked around in confusion and laughed. "Me! You must be jokin'!"

"No, I am no kidder when it comes to physics. I have created a pill that will change your life," he said quickly. "Okay, first of all, how do you know me? Second, tell me about this pill," Raven said with concern.

"Okay, I have heard about you from many other paranormal doctors. This pill that I constructed can let you have a vision whenever you want to have a vision. All you have to do is concentrate really hard and think about having a vision. BAM! (This startled Raven a little.) You can have nonstop visions whenever you want!" Doctor Bennet exclaimed.

Raven was skeptical about this whole pill thing. Doctor Bennet saw it in her eyes. "Oh Raven. I do not wish to harm you. You can test it out for a week. If you do not like it, we can take it out of your system."

Raven liked the sound of non-stop visions. She made up her mind. "Okay, Doc. Hand over that pill," she said really slowly with a sigh at the end.

Doctor Bennet reached into his pocket, and he produced a small green pill. He gently handed it over to Raven. She placed it in her palms. This tiny pill could change her life. She looked at it. Then she slowly raised her hand and quickly dry swallowed the pill.

Doctor Bennet smiled. His plan was coming all together.


	2. Chapter Two: The First Day

The First Day

Raven absolutely loved it. After Doctor Bennet left her house, Raven sat on the couch and concentrated as hard as she could. She thought of having a vision.

Pop! She had vision. It was her school Bayside High School. A banner was hanging from the school that said "NO SCHOOL FOR ONE WEEK! ENJOY YOUR SNOW WEEK!"

Raven came back into the real world and gasped. She rushed to a nearby window. A heavy blanket of snow rested on the ground. Snow was falling gracefully from the skies above.

"Just perfect!" she exclaimed. Raven was beginning to feel a little hungry, so she stepped into the kitchen.

Raven had no clue that Doctor Bennet was a con man. He was a pure criminal. After he left Raven's house, he had rushed back to his van that parked a mile away from her house.

In his van, he would tap into Raven's mind vortex and watch all of her visions. The pill he had given her actually would help get a large amount of money.

He had watched her first vision about the school being snowed in. "Just perfect," he muttered.

"I hate doing laundry," she grumbled as she folded clothes in the living room. All of the sudden, the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Raven, this is mom. We are completely stuck at Aunt Sandra's. The snow is even worse than over there. You will have to stay at the house until we come back," said Tonya Baxter.

"Okay. Be careful. Love you. Bye"

Raven hung up the phone and continued to fold the clothes. She concentrated as hard as she could and a vision appeared in her head.

A hand was dialing in a code to some important looking safe. 13-26-43, the code read. Raven appeared into reality again. "Hmm…That was weird," she said.

"Jackpot!" exclaimed Bennet. He opened his cell phone and pressed the number three on speed dial. It rang three times and a gruff voice answered, "Jerry speaking. Who is speaking?"

"This is Bennet. I need your works. Come to the big van on Lauderdale Street. Hurry! I have a big need for this!" Bennet basically yelled into the phone.

He shut the phone and waited for the Jerry, the master of breaking and entering.

Raven had finally finished folding all of the clothes, and she was now washing the dishes. She wanted to call Chelsea or Eddie, but her cell phone was getting fixed and the phone line was out.

She decided that she was going to have another vision. It popped in her head fast. A clock said 12:00. a guard told another guard, "I am taking my shift on the north side of the building and you take the south side of the building."

The guard nodded and the vision ended. Raven was really confused about all her visions she had been having.

"I'm not going to worry about it. It is only the first day!"

In the van, Bennet was jumping with joy. He knew the perfect time to go and what side to take. He heard a steady knocking on the van. Jerry opened the door and said, "You needed me."


	3. Chapter Three: The Robbery

The Robbery

"Oh yeah, Jerry. I definitely called upon you. This is a big one," he said while tapping the Vision Viewer monitor.

Jerry sighed and smiled, "Listen, Bennet. I have been tryin' to get outta of this life of crime. But do tell me more. If you don't mind," he said.

"I know the combination to jewelry store on Pilkington Lane. 13-26-43! This could get us millions, Jerry. I need your mastermind in this situation. There are two guards that are just guarding the north and south side. The west and east side are unguarded. You need to go down there at exactly 12:05," finished Bennet.

Bennet could see that Jerry was convinced to break into Pilkington Jewelry Store.

"Fifty-fifty," Jerry said. Then, he was off.

Raven was finally done with her chores. She kept trying the phone lines. She actually got lucky and heard the sweet sound of a dial tone.

"Yes! I can call Chels!" she exclaimed.

She dialed the number, but she only got halfway. This time, she had a natural vision. She saw Eddie dancing with Muffie.

Raven came back into the real world. "Whoa," she said. This vision made her wanted to call Chelsea even more.

She finished dialing the number and the phone rang one time.

"Hello?" said Chelsea's voice.

"Hey Chelsea. I just had the weirdest vision. Eddie was dancing with Muffie. Talk about weird," Raven said. They continued to talk. Raven told her about the pill. They talked till midnight.

Meanwhile, Bennet's cell phone rang. The caller I.D showed the name of Jerry. Bennet quickly answered it said, "Hello."

"Hey, Bennet. I am on the location of the jewelry store. I see the two guards dividing up. I'm in. Remember, fifty-fifty, Bennet," Jerry said. He hung the phone up.

Bennet's pulse was racing at top speed. He was going to be a rich man thanks to Raven and her non-stop visions.

A vision popped up on the Vision Viewer. It showed a man that looked awfully like him behind bars. "Oh no!" he yelled. He quickly called Jerry.

Jerry was inside the small building. All of the sudden, his leg vibrated. He put down the sack of priceless jewels and answered it. "What do you want?" he whispered.

He heard static on the other end and crackling. "Bennet, I can't hear ya."

Then, he hung up and walked cautiously out of the building with the jewels that was going to make him a very rich man.

Back at the Baxter resident, Raven was getting ready for bed. But before she did, she concentrated and a vision popped in her head.

The setting was at a football game. Lights were flashing on the score bed. They read, "CONGRATS! GO RAIDERS! YOU WON THE GAME!"

The date on the scoreboard was on Monday.

When Bennet saw this, he screamed with relief. "I'm puttin' all of it on the Raiders this Monday. Oh yeah. It is coming.


	4. Chapter Four: The Vision

The Girl

A knock came from Raven's door. Raven quickly got up from the couch and proceeded to answer the door. The swung the door open and saw the excited face of Chelsea.

"Chels! You must be crazy coming out in this weather!" said Raven after they had hugged. Chelsea stepped in the house and walked over to the couch. She sat down and put on her concerned face. "Rae, what have you been seeing in your so called non-stop visions?" she quietly asked.

"Okay, I will tell you. This first day was real strange. I saw things like people opening safes, and guards guarding the old jewelry store on Pilkington Road. I don't know, Chels. It's like a mystery waiting to be solved.

It was already Monday and Bennet had finally received his ten thousand dollars. He opened the large envelope that contained the money. He gently took it out with a devilish grin upon his face. It was all there. It was pure green galore. He needed some more ideas to money. It was the beginning of his addiction and he needed more.

"Well, how long will it last, Rae?" asked Chelsea with concern. Raven held up seven fingers. Chelsea just nodded. "Oh yeah! I think I figured out your Eddie and Muffie vision. There is going to be a city dance at the community center downtown. I saw it in the newspaper."

Raven nodded. "Show me how you have a vision," said Chelsea

"Okay," she said.

She concentrated as hard as she could. She noticed that it did not take as much will power as the previous visions.

After the vision, Raven snapped back into reality. "Oh my God!" Raven gasped in. Tears poured from eyes as she thought about her vision. "Rae! What did you see! Are you alright!" Chelsea exclaimed. Then Raven fainted.

Bennet had just seen her vision. "That one will do me no good!" he said with a sigh.

"Raven!" shouted Chelsea. She bent down on one knee and felt Raven's forehead. She was burning up. She ran to kitchen and wet a rag with ice cold water.

She had no clue what she was doing but she hoped it would work. She gently placed the sopping rag onto her fiery forehead. Then, she waited for Raven to come to.

When Raven did come to, she was very weary. She noticed Chelsea had been mothering her after she had blacked out. "Rae, you okay?" she asked quietly.

Raven wiped her forehead and stood completely up. "Chelsea…you are not going to believe what I just saw," she said looking dead straight into Chelsea's eyes.


	5. Chapter Five: The Girl

The Girl

"Okay. I saw a girl," said Raven with tears pouring from her glassy eyes.

Chelsea looked at her in confusion. "Okay?" she said with unease. "It was not just a regular girl, Chels. She is in major trouble. This is exactly what I saw: there was a street sign that Wilson Boulevard. And then a small house kinda came into the picture. Inside the house was the girl. She was sitting in a tall stool. The worst part was that she was tied up. Her arms, her legs, and she had a small cloth stuffed inside her mouth.

"Then, a man stepped behind her with an axe. Chels, a bloody axe," she said, choking on her salty tears that run incessantly down her horrified face. Chelsea's eyes were wide with fear. She had gasped during the whole vision.

"Chelsea, we have to help her. We can't call the police because they would not believe. We just have to some how. I will call Eddie to help us. We cannot just do this alone," explained Raven.

Chelsea nodded and rushed off to get stuff prepared. Raven walked slowly to the phone. Before she got to it, she had a vision.

It was the girl again. She and the man were in deep conversation. A clock was hanging the corner. It read 11:59. "Please God help," the girl screamed. Her eyes were wide with terror as she thought of what was going to happen. Tears streaked her dirty face. Her feet dangled uncomfortably. The dirty, musty cloth was out of her mouth. It was begging time.

The man with the axe just laughed and touched her face with his grungy fingers. She shuddered as he ran his hand along her cheek.

She was shaking now. "Please! I will do anything for you! You can do anything to me! Just leave me alive!" she tried to get to him.

"Why would I want to do that?" the man asked, now touching her arm. Then, he lifted his axe.

Raven was back to reality. "Chels!" she screamed. Sweat poured off her everywhere now. She was shaking uncontrollably now. She felt light headed and sick. Then she threw up everywhere. Chelsea had entered the room. Raven had fainted again.

Chelsea starting crying now. This was too much pressure. They had no way of saving this girl in Raven's visions. Chelsea had noticed that ever since Raven had taken that pill, Raven had been seeing some disturbing things. But not this disturbing.

Chelsea had lost control. Her best friend was acting like she was going to die. It seemed like she was close to death. Something was extremely wrong.

Chelsea stepped over Raven and her upchucking and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed Eddie's number. It rang one time, two times, and three times. What seemed like an eternity, Eddie picked up on the fourth. "Hello?" his voice said.

"Eddie! Get over quick! I don't care where you are, get over her now! I will explain later," explained Chelsea.

"I will be right there," he said. Then he hung up.

* * *

**I kind of made it longer...I hope you like it!!!!!!**


End file.
